


I Don't Mind

by Ray (Riordanverse_fics)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex Fierro has he/him pronouns, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers, fierrochase, magnus chase - Freeform, magnus chase and the gods of asgard, post ship of the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riordanverse_fics/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Loki has been captured, Naglfar will not sail, and Ragnarok has been delayed. Magnus Chase is so excited to finally have a break- staying at Hotel Valhalla with his friends, helping out at the Chase Place with Alex Fierro. Magnus keeps reliving every kiss he shared with Alex on the journey, but something is blocking him from being fully content with the child of Loki. The dream about Alex's wretched father would play non-stop in Magnus's head. Although slightly afraid of getting decapitated, he approaches Alex.





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the Ship of The Dead. Beware, this has spoilers!! I promise I haven't given up on Bound by Our Strings, I'm just doing a lot of thinking on It! In the meantime, please enjoy :)

Magnus all but leapt out of bed this morning. The blonde einherjar rolled out of the comfy beige bed and walked across his suite to the bathroom.

The teen hopped into the huge bathroom and tossed off his clothes. He turned on the shower and the water warmed instantly as it  flowed his fingertips, to his arms. Stepping into the warm wall of water, Magnus sighed in content and ran his hands through his blonde hair. For a moment, he remembered the long locks he used to have- thick, golden, and usually dirty from living in the streets. He didn't have the heart to ask his new personal barber, Alex Fierro, to stop cutting it when it grew. Magnus also liked when she looked even the least bit satisfied with him.

_Alex..._

Magnus couldn't help but replay the moment. Freezing to death or not, the memory never ceased to warm him. He wished he could feel Alex's arm around him again. Maybe not in a life-or-death situation, next time. He recalled his new favorite scent- Alex. The citrus aroma was captivating. And something that drove him crazier each day was the lime-flavored lips of Alex Fierro. 

Magnus has kissed Alex Fierro  _twice,_ and even held her hand a few times. He couldn't deny he loved her. But relationships were not Magnus's strongest area of- well, anything. Alex had asked for a little bit of space. Magnus have it to her. 

Finally, on the Fourth of July, it felt so much more real. Magnus felt like Alex had accepted his love, taking his hand and watching the fireworks on the roof of the Chase Place. He felt like now, she could be his. He could be here. 

The two were always together, now. Funny how a few deadly quests can make a couple of people so close. It didn't matter if they were in the hotel, or at the mansion. Magnus felt comfort knowing Alex was safe, right next to him. Away from any jotun, monster, or dangerous cold. Away from her father. But Alex could take care of herself, and Magnus knew this. He liked the idea of her being close. She was protecting him, too. 

Alex's disgust for any of Magnus's physical contact had begun to dissolve like it was touched by a ring dragon's blood. When Alex started to get frustrated, or got overwhelmed with memories from their recent quest, Magnus would take her hand gently. The first time he did it, he found himself headless shortly after. Then, Alex warmed up to it more. All of the other times they had held hands, Alex had been the one to engage. Magnus, of course, did not complain. The next time he took her hand, she relaxed. He took thr green-haired teen off to her room. He did not press Alex to speak when this happened. While Alex would destroy clay pot after pot, Magnus sat there with her. He hoped that him being there, so Alex wasn't alone, had helped her even a tiny bit. All he wanted was for Alex Fierro to feel content.

Magnus looked at his hands, covered in golden suds. The soap had a calming, slightly spicy blend of cinnamon, honey, and allspice. (Alex loved it, so Magnus kept using it.) Blitzen and Hearthstone had been bombarding him with gifts ever since the quest had ended. Magnus was grateful for each and every gift, but still felt a cold pang of guilt whenever he saw Hearth. He had ruined the elf's chances of ever knowing if his dad had lived him the slightest bit. If only he had been watching the heart on the spit...

_Stop,_ Hearth would sign. It _was not your fault, Magnus. I forgive you. I love you._

As the suds were carried away by the water, Magnus's skin tingled, feeling clean. The cinnamon and allspice tickled his nose when he breathed in the humid air of the shower. He stepped out and wrapped a fluffy, (obivously) beige towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel from the hook on the wall and draped it around his shoulders. He knew he was way beyond early. He had time to let his hair air-dry. 

"Good morning, Señor!" Jack called out, appearing right in front of his blonde owner. The sword's runes glowed a slight burgundy- the colors he usually had when he was tired. "What's going on today?" 

Magnus has jumped when Jack showed up, almost losing both his towels. He pulled himself together and looked at the sword, smiling. "Alex and I are heading to the mansion. Blitz and Hearth said the kids are really happy."

The dead teen warrior thought about all of the homeless kids he had welcomed last time- Dani, Robert, and a little boy every one called "Stick." The Chase Place had successfully sheltered several homeless kids since it was opened. Magnus and Alex stopped in at least twice a week. They helped Blitz and Hearth cook and clean, met any newcomers, and tried to make their lives a little less miserable. Alex was like a counselor. Magnus loved to see her, listening and helping. Kids who had been kicked out for being LGBT+ made up a big percent of residents in the Chase Place. That really hurt his heart, but it struck Alex even harder. She knew how it felt to literally be thrown out because of who she was.

Jack's runes pulsed a soft, happy gold. "That sounds great! Can I come? Can I come? I just  _love_ singing in that mansion!" Magnus was about to crack and say yes, but then he recalled the jotun he had to fight last night in Midgard. If he took hold of the magic weapon, Magnus would be out like a light.

Magnus looked at the Sword of Summer sheepishly. "I'm not sure that's a good id-" before the einherji could react, Jack shoved his leather grip into Magnus's hand while belting out a Stevie Wonder song. The teen slipped, and fell in the shower. The need to sleep pulled him under. If it wasn't for the towel cushioning his head, he would have died. Luckily he was in Hotel Valhalla. Death would have just made him late- and that wouldn't have been cool.

▪▪▪▪

Magnus woke up abruptly to a cold sensation washing over him. He snapped up and hit his head against the shower door.  _Ouch._

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and touched his head, checking for blood. Luckily, all he was getting was a bruise, which he quickly healed with the warm power of Frey. Magnus grabbed the towel around his neck and wiped the icy water off of his face. When the teen looked up, his eyes met a green-headed figure holding a bucket. Alex Fierro was standing over Magnus, who was laying in his shower in only a towel.

"A-Alex?! What are you doing in here?!" Magnus cried, his voice raising in pitch. He quickly stood up and readjusted the towel around his hips. Alex just rolled her- 

_wait... he's a guy today._

As usual, Magnus had sensed Alex Fierro's shift in gender. Every time it happened, it became easier. He became more comfortable with it, and absolutely loved the satisfied smirk Alex got when Magnus knew he had shifted.

Anyways, Alex rolled his eyes and tossed the bucket aside. "How was your nap, princess?" The son of Loki teased, poking one finger against Magnus's exposed chest. Magnus felt his face heat up, and felt Jack laughing in pendant form around his neck. 

"Sorry. It's a long story." Magnus told Alex, tucking his damp hair behind his ear. "Just let me change, and we can go." 

Alex chuckled a little bit. He grabbed the other boy's hands and pulled him out of the shower. A smirk played his lips as he grabbed both ends of the towel around Magnus's neck. Alex gave the towel a sharp tug, yanking Magnus's body against his. Magnus gulped and looked into the taller boy's mesmerizing eyes. One amber orb gleamed playfully, the other, a shining warm brown.

Alex leaned in, their noses touching. His green hair tickled the other boy's face. Magnus felt like he was about to explode, the cold air brushing on his sensitive skin. Alex was  _right there._ Magnus would have been willing to bet a week's worth of falafel that his face was hot enough to cook on. 

Suddenly, Alex laughed. He let go of the towel and pinched Magnus's nose gently. "Get dressed, beantown. Don't make me wait." His lips brushed against the shorter boy's forehead, and shortly after exited the bathroom. 

The blonde stood there for a minute, shocked. Did Alex just show him affection? 

_Odin, end me now._

Magnus was more and more thankful to be alive after every touch from Alex. His heart soared at every little smile. His ears opened wide for any little word he had to say. And when Alex held his hand, everything went out of focus but the green-haired teen. Magnus Chase was in love. He didn't doubt it anymore. The only step left was to actually say the words "Will you be my boyfriend?" Wait, that didn't seem right. How do you ask a person to date you if they're your girlfriend  _and_ your boyfriend? He shook his head. He would figure that out later. Magnus was confident that Alex had felt something in return. He wouldn't have kissed him of he didn't. Yet the son of Frey still wanted to respect that Alex wanted space. If he had to wait, he would. No complaints.

Magnus exited the bathroom and slipped into his room, only to find Fierro curled up in his bed. He was laying in the fetal position, clutching the pillow Magnus normally slept on. His chest rose and fell, making the soft fabric of his pink sweater shift. Alex's lips were slightly parted and his eyes were closed. 

Did you hear that? Yeah, that's Magnus's heart exploding from cuteness. He walked to his closet, but didn't take his eyes off of the dozing boy.  _How did he fall asleep so fast, and why in my bed?_

Magnus slipped quietly past and to his walk-in closet. Once inside, he closed the door and dropped the towel from his waist. He was reluctant to wake Alex, but they were late and needed to go. He decided on some bleached jeans and a Hotel Valhalla t-shirt. He slipped on a light blue jacket as well, after considering Boston's cold weather. 

The teen stepped out of the closet, closing the door carefully. Magnus tip-toed to the bed. He almost considered grabbing a shield before attempting to wake Alex up. He really didn't want to die this morning.

Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed, near the other boy's head. He reached out and gently shook his shoulder. "Alex.. wake up." He called quietly. 

The einherji grumbled. His arm lifted up and grabbed Magnus's wrist, and for a moment he accepted death. But Alex didn't pull out his garrote. He didn't slap him.

Alex opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. "You take forever." He said flatly. The blonde felt his face flush. But he shook it off and offered Alex a little smile. "Sorry.. again. Anyways, now that you've gotten some more sleep, are you ready to head out?" Magnus asked the boy, pulling him up into a sitting position. 

Heterochrome eyes studied Magnus for a few moments. He shook his head. " _I'm_ ready to go, but  _you_ are not. Come here." Alex demanded, snapping his fingers. 

Magnus just stared at the boy with quite a dumb expression. When he didn't move, Alex just rolled his eyes and stood up. He planted himself in front of Magnus, who was still sitting on the bed. Alex grabbed the towel that was tossed aside and began to dry Magnus' hair. "There is no way I'm letting you go out with wet hair, beantown." He declared as he worked. Not wanting to tick Alex off, the blonde didn't argue.

Alex began running his fingers through the other boy's hair, making a  _tsk_ sound whenever he found a knot. "You need to brush this rat's nest, geez!" He said, tugging at another knot. Magnus flinched a little, trying not to move his head. It was Magnus's turn to roll his eyes. "Alex, we're dead. That's not really-OW! Important." 

Alex combed out the last knot, then styled it a bit with his hands. "There. You don't look as terrible as usual. Now we gotta go." 

▪▪▪▪

Magnus and Alex strolled down the street and stopped in front of the brownstone mansion that was the Chase Place. Two kids huddled together on the steps of the mansion, covered in grime and battered. As the einherji approached, the children appeared to be two twin boys. They looked no older than eleven. One of the boy's had a badly sprained ankle, and the other had a black eye. When the twins caught sight of Magnus and Alex, they quickly looked away.

Magnus turned to the boy beside him. "Go get Blitz and Hearth. Tell them we've got injuries, and we need two baths." Alex normally would have made a snarky remark when Magnus told him to do something. But when it came to these kids, the importance of the situation definitley came across. Alex hurried up the stairs and into the mansion. 

Magnus turned his attention back to the boys and climbed the stairs towards them. The boy with the black eye's expression filled with fear. He gathered his twin up, getting ready to bolt. But the son of Frey just raised both hands. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?" Magnus stood a few feet away from the trembling twins. "You aren't gonna kick us off your property?" The one with the twisted ankle asked weakly. 

"Of course, not." Magnus said, making his voice gentle. He noticed a piece of cardboard tucked under one boy's arm- a sign with the words "HOMELESS. PLEASE HELP." Written on it in black marker.

The blonde teen kneeled down to the boys' height. "Let's get you two inside. You can eat, bathe, and sleep in a bed if you'd like. Welcome to the Chase Place- you can use this place as a shelter for as long as you need."

The kids looked uneasy for a moment. "You're just gonna let two homeless kids into your house?" One asked. His voice was a bit hopeful. 

Magnus smiled at the two. "I can't let you guys just sit out here. You're hurt, and probably starved. Can you walk?" Magnus asked.

The boy with the black eye shook his head. "I can, he can't." He said grimly, "His ankle is really twisted." Magnus stood up and offered them a hand. "I'll carry him in." He offered. The twins looked stunned for a minute, like they've never been offered help. Once the shock wore off, they smiled a little bit. "Thank you, sir." They said. Magnus grinned back, lifting up the injured not. "You can call me Magnus," he said. "Now let's get inside."

Magnus opened the mansion's front door and let the other boy in first. He closed the door with his unoccupied hand, and studied the mansion. 

About fifteen kids were staying at the Chase Place tonight, but only a few were out when Magnus came in. Alex rushed out of the kitchen to meet Magnus. He had taken off his sweater, and was wearing a light grey long sleeved shirt. He studied the twin boys for a minute, then gave them a warm smile. "Hey guys, my name is Alex, and this is Magnus," Alex told the boys. "Welcome to the Chase Place. We're here to help you. Our friends Hearthstone and Blitzen have food, baths, and beds ready for you." 

Magnus lead everyone to the kitchen, the injured boy still in his arms. Blitzen was behind the counter, putting out trays full of fresh fruit and snacks. Blitz saw the group and set his trays down. He filled cups and plates for the new kids and set them on a table. Magnus set the injured twin down on a chair and examined his ankle. "I can fix this. Can someone get some bandages?" 

"I'm on it." Blitz called out, heading into another room. Alex stood next to the boy with the black eye. "Once Magnus takes care of you two, there is food waiting for you." He said, offering the standing twin a seat. He took it quietly and stared at his dirty hands. 

Magnus set his hands down on the twisted ankle and sent a surge of healing power out through his fingertips. He had no idea what thekid saw through the Glamour, but it didn't matter. When Blitzen returned, he wrapped the ankle in Ace bandages- to make it seem more normal. He stood up and looked both kids over. "So what are your names?" He asked, handing them both cups of fresh, clean water and plates piled high with hot food. 

The boy who was just healed spoke up. "J-joseph." He said quietly, his brown hair falling into his eyes. The second twin took a bite of his cheeseburger and sighed in content. "Thank you." He said, looking at Magnus and Alex. "I'm Keith." 

As the boys ate their food, they told the story about why they were on the streets. Keith explained how they had gotten hurt. Magnus encouraged them to eat a little more, wanting them to feel welcome. Alex made them laugh with a few snarky jokes. When they were finished, Alex and Magnus exited the kitchen- Alex with Keith, and Joseph behind Magnus.

Magnus watched Alex lead the other boy to a bathroom, then took Joseph to another. "If you can't walk, speak up. We'll help you." He told him kindly. The boy still had a limp, but he refused to ask Magnus for help. Magnus didn't pressure him. 

The blonde teen opened the door to the bathroom and drew a warm bath for Joseph. "There are fresh towels in that cabinet for you. Feel free to use anything you need, and once you're done I'll take you to a ro-"

When Magnus turned around, the little boy wrapped his arms around him and began to cry. His sobs shook his tiny, malnourished body. Magnus returned the hug, gently rubbing his back. "It's okay to cry," he said, "You're safe now."

After a few moments, the boy let go and wiped his face. "I didn't like not having a home.." He managed to choke out. Magnus nodded and pushed the hair out of the child's eyes. "I get how you feel, Joseph. I once didn't have a home, too. But this can be your home for as long as you need. And when you're done with your bath, you can talk to me and Alex about anything. Okay?" The boy nodded, hiccuping a little. He mumbled an "okay", and Magnus left the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and went off to look for Alex. 

When Magnus found Alex, he was with another sobbing kid, but it wasn't Keith. Alex sat on the couch with Raymond- a thirteen year old trans boy who came to the Chase Place about three days ago. Raymond clung to Alex's shirt while Alex kept an arm around his shoulders. Magnus was about to leave and give them space, but Alex caught his gaze and waved him over. He came over and sat on the other side of Raymond. 

"Hey, dude, what's wrong?" Magnus asked. Raymond looked up from his hands and gazed at Magnus. He seemed nervous, but his eyes glowed with happiness. Alex let go of Raymond and made sure he had enough space. "Raymond got some good news today." Alex said. Magnus grinned and looked at the little boy. "You did? What's the good news?" 

Raymond wiped his eyes and grabbed one of Magnus's hands. He was still crying, but he smiled a little. "M-my grandma found out my parents kicked me out. They h-heard about this place and called for me. T-they want to take care of me." 

The blonde einherjar squeezed Raymond's hand. "Dude, that's great! I'm so happy that you'll have a good home now. But I'm really gonna miss you." Alex nodded in agreement and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You better come visit." 

The child nodded eagerly and pulled Alex and Magnus up to stand. "I will! I'll come back and help out here!" Raymond said eagerly. He wrapped the two einherji in a bear hug. "Thank you for taking care of me." 

Alex threw an arm around Magnus's shoulders and smiled at the kid. "We'll be right here if you ever need us," he said, "Now go get packing. They'll be here in the morning." Raymond nodded and went to his room to gather the few belongings he had. 

Magnus blushed at the contact, trying not to combust. He knew this wasn't the time for his heart to explode, or for the butterflies in his stomach to flutter, but he couldn't help it. He was hopelessly in love.

For the rest of the day, Magnus and Alex helped out Hearthstone and Blitz around the mansion. Their friends from floor nineteen dropped by with bags full of groceries and games for the kids. Alex played board games for hours after dinner. Magnus read to the youngest of the kids, then watched movies with the others. When Magnus got up to see more of their guests, he came across Hearthstone having a conversation with a girl in ASL, helping her practice. She got frustrated when she messed up, but the elf encouraged her to try again. Magnus smiled and kept walking. 

Magnus found himself sitting next to Alex on the floor in the living room. The two sat with their backs to the fire, playing games with the kids and pouring hot chocolate. Most of the kids still awake were the older guests, about thirteen to sixteen. Eventually the einherji had shuffled off closer to the fire, letting the guests have their own unsupervised fun. Alex sat with his legs criss-crossed, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand. Magnus sat next to him, their shoulders bumping. His mind was spinning with things he wanted to say. He needed to actually  _ask_ Alex out. He understood the click they had on the Fourth Of July, but Magnus wanted another bit of confirmation. He wanted to tell Alex he was in love. 

Then, another thought struck him. His mind circled back to the dream he had that night in York- Alex getting  _literally_ thrown out by his dad. The screams they exchanged, the artwork his father destroyed. The very thought of thr dream made Magnus sick. But what made Magnus nervous was that he had never told Alex. Alex hated it when he healed him, because he got glimpses in his head. But this had been a dream. 

How would Alex reactif Magnus told him? Would he be upset? Would he garrote him? 

Whatever the outcome, Magnus felt like he had to tell him. Magnus recalled the last time he healed Alex and saw a glimpse of his mind. It had been  _him._ Magnus was still overwhelmed by this. It was a memory of him smiling like an idiot. But if it was still in Alex's thoughts, it was important to him. 

He wandered back to them holding hands on the roof the night the mansion opened to homeless youth. How nice it had been to finally think he could be with Alex.

Dating or not, this was important.  _Tonight,_ he thought,  _I'll talk to Alex about it._

Magnus felt a hand shake his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. Alex was studying him, a bit of concern in his eyes. "What's got you all mad, beantown?" He asked. The einherji just ran a hand over his blonde hair and relaxed next to Alex. "I'll tell you in Valhalla. It'll be a long, long conversation." The green-haired boy scrunched up his face, a bit confused. "Okay... you alright?" He plopped his hand over Magnus's. Magnus smiled, enjoying Alex's small showing of affection. "Not exactly, but hopefully I will be tonight." 

Alex rolled his eyes and stood up, empty cup in hand. "You're so weird, Magnus." He said. He walked out of the living room and to the kitchen, taking names of kids who wanted more hot chocolate as he passed. Magnus stared at the fire, frowning when the space next to him was no longer full. 

At the end of the night, Magnus and Alex walked around to each room, telling their guests goodnight. Once every kid was in bed, they slipped into the kitchen with Hearthstone and Blitzen. 

"The kids were happy to see you guys today," Blitz said as he served everyone hot cheeseburgers. "How'd you find those twins?" 

Alex hopped on the counter and sat next to Magnus, leaning lazily against him. Magnus knew Alex trusted him enough to touch him now, so Alex didn't make the little action that big of a deal. But Magnus sure did. He never wanted him to move, so he sat still and let him get comfy. 

"They were running and trying to find shelter from a guy chasing them," Alex explained. "One twisted his ankle, so they stopped here luckily. Beantown here got them inside." 

Magnus blushed at the nickname, then nodded. He swallowed his bite of burger and wiped his mouth. "They're both pretty young, and I think they're shy. They didn't come out for games or dinner, so I brought some food to their room." 

Hearthstone se down the dish he was drying and signed,  _That is good. I will help them tomorrow morning. Get them to eat._

Magnus smiled. "Thanks, Hearth." He said. The elf smiled, then returned to work.

After another hour of eating and laughing, Magnus and Alex were ready to head back to Valhalla. Magnus hugged Blitz and thanked him for cooking. He exchanged a few words with Hearth before hugging the elf as well. Hearth walked the einherji to the front door. 

_Be safe._ He signed to them. Magnus signed back that he promised, then exited the Chase Place behind Alex.

▪▪▪▪

Magnus walked Alex to his room. He fidgeted while they talked, his thoughts centered around everything he wanted to talk about with the son of Loki. This, of course, attracted a comment from Alex Fierro.

"You gotta Lee or something, Chase?" Alex asked, leaning against his door. Magnus shook his head, trying his best to steady himself. "I'm fine. Anyways, it's pretty late. Have a good night." He wished he could hug Alex. He wished he could spill everything he had to say into a cup, and give it to him. Maybe that would put him at lower risk of facing Alex's anger. Magnus was ashamed of himself for backing down. He  _did_  tell Alex he would talk to him tonight.

Alex reached out and grabbed Magnus by the collar. "Are you being serious right now? You looked like you re about to burst all night. Tell me what's wrong." He snapped. Magnus flinched just a bit and avoided Alex's eyes. The green haired boy instantly felt bad for snapping, and let go of his shirt. Alex took hold of Magnus's wrist and pulled him into his suite.

Once they were inside, Magnus took in the shades of pale pinks and greens. He drew in a deep breath, feeling content with the citrus aroma of Alex Fierro.

When he opened his eyes again, Magnus saw that Alex had lead him to a cozy room with couches and a fireplace. Alex turned to Magnus, putting his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. "You said you weren't okay," he said softly. "Tell me what's bugging you." 

Magnus looked up and into the eyes of the taller boy- hypnotizing, full of concern and another feeling he couldn't place. Gentle hands rubbed his shoulders and arms. Alex's voice had lost its edge, and sounded more genuine. The very sight of someone being so worried about him, the beautiful sight of  _Alex Fierro_ had poked Magnus's big heart. He hung his head and felt the tears he once fought, fall free.

Alex didn't make sassy comments about him being a big baby. He didn't use any nicknames. All of Alex's playful sass was gone; he spoke and acted with care.

Alex understood what Magnus felt. He pulled the shorter boy against him. Alex rubbed his back and held the back of his head while Magnus clung to his shirt. He didn't sob or cry loudly, because he didn't need to. He just let the tears fall and he hiccupped into Alex's shoulder. Alex smelled sweet, like vanilla and citrus, and his hand on Magnus's back was comforting. The son of Loki pulled Magnus to the couch and sat him down; Alex settled next to him.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Magnus. It's just you and me." Alex said, trying to calm him. Magnus nodded. He sat with his hands in his lap, the tears starting to taper off. "It's two things." Magnus said so quietly, Alex had to lean closer to hear him. 

Alex sat criss cross on the couch, his gaze not leaving the other einherjar. "I can handle two things." He said, offering Magnus a small and encouraging smile. "Just go ahead when you're ready."

Magnus gulped, his nerves starting to make him doubt himself. "I-I really hope this doesn't make you mad, but.. I think I saw part of your past in my dreams." Magnus waited for him to yell, get angry or upset that he had yet another glance into the private past of Alex Fierro. But he didn't. "When?" He asked. His voice had no edge still. Magnus took that ad a good sign. "And what did you see?"

The blonde took a deep breath. Then, he poured everything on Alex:

"I-it was on our quest. The first few days on our way to Jorvik, York, whatever it was called. I first had a dream of the gods tracking Loki, then I saw Kvasir's death. The final dream.. It was the one with you, Alex. You were fourtren. I saw your dad throw,  _throw_ you out of the house. You were bloody and scraped up. He screamed at you to be normal. Called you and your art trash, and he destroyed one of your pieces of pottery. Y-your dad treated you like  _garbage,_ like you weren't even his son. I hated that I couldn't move. I couldn't do _anything._ I was worthless to the situation, like any other time. I-I don't understand, Alex.. How could you just take that? You didn't deserve that.. you don't deserve a father that hurts you. I wish i could have done something to help. My heart had been aching and ripping itself apart over this dream. Alex, I am do sorry that I saw this. I swear i didn't try to snoop or anything, it was just a vision. I understand if you're mad."

Alex just sat there silently. His eyes listened.  _Was he crying? Did I make him cry?_

"I'm not mad, Magnus. It's... it's okay. I don't mind you knowing that about me." Alex said. A couple years had fallen down his face. "He was a horrible man, but I'm glad that I'm rid of him. I'm so much happier with you." 

Magnus felt his heart swell. Alex was okay. He wasn't mad. That was enough for the einherji to feel content. But he couldn't help himself mot that Alex was crying. 

Magnus jumped onto the taller boy, wrapping his arms around Alex and setting his forehead against his chest. Magnus knew he could show this boy better love than that disgusting man he called a father. He would he there for Alex. And he would never doubt Alex. Being trans or genderfluid didn't matter. Alex didn't have to be  _normal_ or anything else to deserve love. 

"He's gone now. You don't ever have to see him or think about him again." Magnus hugged Alex tighter.

"You aren't trash to me, Alex. You don't have to change or be 'normal' for anyone else. I love you just the way you are."

_Boom._

"I love you, Alex."

_Boom._

The the last few words felt like silent pops against Magnus's heart. He meant every word he had just said. But he knew Alex might not be ready to say it, too. Magnus stayed where he was- sitting on Alex's lap, embracing him, and whimpering against his chest. 

For a moment, Alex said nothing. He was stunned, but his tears stopped falling. He wrapped his arms around the crying blonde boy and hugged him tightly.

"Magnus." Alex said quietly.

Magnus felt another pang in his heart. Alex said he had wanted space specifically. Feeling ashamed of himself, Magnus let go of Alex and crawled away to the other side of the couch. "I'm so sorry." He said, voice trembling. "I know you may not want this yet, but-"

"Want what yet, Magnus?"

Magnus wiped his eyes and avoided Alex's gaze.

"... _me."_

Alex sighed. He moved closer to Magnus and put an arm around him. The movement had shifted Magnus so that instead of being curled up against the couch, he was curled up against Alex's side. He was still crying. Magnus's heart rushed and his stomach twisted, but Alex shushed him gently and held Magnus close. 

Once his crying subsided, Alex out a hand under Magnus's chin. He pulled his head up until the blonde was looking at him. 

"You've been very respectful about giving me space, Magnus. Don't apologize." Alex said gently. "Thank you for caring about me." Magnus blinked a fee tears away and nodded, clutching Alex's other hand when it reached out.

"I  _do_ love you, Magnus." 

The five words seemed to slip underneath his skin, gliding across his bones until they burrowed into Magnus's heart like ants digging their colony. "B-but if you're not ready-"

Alex cut off the other boy. "I think I'm ready, Magnus." 

The two didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity.

Alex stood up and offered the other boy a hand. "Come with me." He said. Magnus took his hand and together they walked to Alex's bedroom. Alex kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed, tugging on Magnus. 

Magnus got the message and got settled next to the boy. Alex rolled over and sat up, looking down at Magnus. "What was the second thing you wanted to tell me?" He asked softly. The blonde began to blush, looking away from Alex. "I-I.. guess I kind of already told you." Magnus said shyly. 

The son of Loki studied Magnus. "Tell mr again." He said. Magnus reluctantly sat up and met his eyes. "I guess I'm still kind of confused..? On the Fourth Of July, we kissed and held hands. I couldn't tell if you had finally decided if you wanted to be together. I guess i was just.. so in love I couldn't figure out if you were ready..? But now, you told me you are. I want to be with you, Alex." 

Alex laughed a little bit, and smiled."That night, I  _did_ think of us as together, Magnus." The green-haired boy then got a sassy, yet playful expression. "But, I think it'll really be official when you ask me out."

_What?_   


Magnus's face was on fire. He swallowed his fear, then looked Alex in the eye. 

"A-Alex Fierro... Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Magnus had officially died of embarrassment. He waited for Alex's reply. 

He chuckled. "What about when I'm a girl?"

Magnus groaned and plopped his head against Alex's chest. "Am I gonna have to ask you again?" He whined. 

"Nah. I think I'll spare you." Alex laughed, grabbing his hands. "Now look at me." Magnus obeyed, lifting his head. The green-haired boy leaned in. "The first thing I want to say is that you can relax around me. You're my boyfriend- you can hug me and you're allowed to touch me. I won't bite." He grinned, touching their noses together.

Magnus's grey eyes widened. "S-so, that means yes?" He squeaked.  _Squeaked. How manly._

Alex smiled. "I was getting to that, beantown- but yes, I will be your girlfriend-slash-boyfriend." 

The blonde couldn't contain his excitement. He hopped right into Alex' arms and pressed his lips to the other boy's. He hugged Alex tight, gently holding the fabric of his shirt. 

The taller einherji returned the kiss, looping his arms around the other's waist. Several moments went by as their lips danced and their arms entangled one another, pure love and affection melding them togethr.

Magnus was the one to pull back for air. His face was mottled red as he caught his breath. He took in the sight of Alex- breathing deeply, his lips parted. He was beautiful. Alex may have had similar physical features to his dad, but he was so much better. So much more.

He was Alex Fierro.

"You're a great kisser, Magnus. But you get flustered so easily, it's so cute it's funny!" Alex laughed, laying down oin bed. Then, his gaze and voice became soft and kind, free of teasing. "Want to sleep here tonight?" He offered.

The other teen smiled at Alex. Magnus curled up against the taller boy, wrapping an arm around him. "I like this." Magnus cooed, nuzzling Alex's neck.

"I agree." Alex said, kissing his cheek. He grabbed the covers and tossed them over their bodies. The green-haired boy turned to pull Magnus closer, cradling the blonde head to his chest.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

Magnus wriggled until he found one of Alex's hands. He held it in both of his, and let Alex pull his body close to his chest. 

Magnus pressed his nose into Alex's chest. The grey fabric was silky and soothing.. He breathed in his boyfriend's soft, citrus scent one last time of the night.

"Goodnight, Alex."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving Kudos!!  
> Also, I know that the name is "Chase Space" and not "Chase Place". I noticed right after I published this!!  
> Instagram: @fierro.chase


End file.
